


Not going to happen

by charming_angel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: xoverland, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: Not going to happen<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Buffy/Eric<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: M (probably, due to implications)<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 199<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Buffy doesn't want to be with a vampire again. Eric has different ideas.</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not going to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not going to happen  
> Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood  
> Characters:: Buffy/Eric  
> Rating: M (probably, due to implications)  
> word count: 199  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Buffy doesn't want to be with a vampire again. Eric has different ideas.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

“I don’t date vampires,” Buffy Summers stated. Not anymore anyway, she added in thoughts. Dating vampires never ended well and she was so over that anyway! She was the slayer after all! Slayers were supposed to kill vampires, not date them!

“Who said anything about dating?”

Buffy stared at the guys smug smirk. Who the hell did he think he was? Okay, he was very well built, gorgeous and definitely hot, but that didn’t mean she was getting weak knees or anything. She wasn’t!

“Okay, listen! Whatever you do have in mind… It’s NOT going to hap-” She didn’t get to finish the sentence, as Eric moved quicker than she had thought possible, pinned her against a wall and captured her mouth with his.

Buffy moaned as he kissed her passionately and pressed his body against hers. Her mind went blank as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer, while she enjoyed the way he made her feel with just one kiss.

Then he suddenly pulled away.

“What were you saying, slayer?”

Buffy blinked while trying to catch her breath. Then she glared up at him. Bastard!

Eric grinned down at her, then captured her lips again.


End file.
